


Ты меня видишь?

by Lundo



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [7]
Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Он единственный, кто смотрит на Лукрецию и видит её, не одно из её отражений.





	Ты меня видишь?

Чезаре не зажмуривается, он смотрит. Белое семя на белоснежной коже — это красиво. Лукреция открывает глаза и улыбается ему звонкой улыбкой ангела, проводит пальцем по испачканной щеке, открывает рот, пробуя на вкус.

Солнце золотит её волосы, они нимбом окружают высокий лоб, страсть ускоряет дыхание. Чезаре опускается перед ней, поклоняясь своей богине, воздавая ей должное. Лукреция смеётся, ложится и раздвигает перед братом колени, мягко и доверчиво, подобно Еве до грехопадения.

— Ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя, — шепчет Чезаре.

Он целует живот её и бёдра, касается волос между ними. Он вдыхает её запах и собирает пальцами влагу. На вкус она как свобода, любовь и море.

* * *

Родриго сидит в маленькой саду Ванноццы, опираясь на подушки и вытянув ноги на скамеечку. В воздухе пахнет весной и кострами, над головой сварливо кричит крупная птица.

— Жизнь удалась, радость моя, — говорит он, потягивая лимончелло.

Его мудрая Ванноцца молча улыбается.

— Закажи Лукреции новые платья. Ей пора подумать о новом замужестве.

— Скажите ей сами, Ваше Святейшество. Ваша дочь своенравнее своих братьев, я не могу ей указывать.

Родриго с гордостью смотрит на нежный силуэт дочери и думает, что его девочка — возможно, лучшее, что есть в Риме. Она не похожа на безмолвных овец, которых растят в других семьях. Она никому не позволит себя обидеть.

* * *

Лукреция совсем не похожа на мать. Сытый ребёнок, рождённый в сытое время и в сытой семье. Ванноцца с сожалением смотрит, с какой серьёзностью Лукреция прихорашивается каждое утро. С какой оживлённостью выбирает ткани на новое платье, с какой внимательностью слушает городские сплетни.

Братья обожают её, отец балует, народ боготворит. Ванноцца молится, чтобы путь её был приятным и лёгким. Чтобы муж ей достался спокойный и щедрый, а дети рождались быстро и редко.

Эта хрупкая девочка не вынесет сложностей. В её пустой головке нет ничего, что бы помогло с ними справиться. Родриго этого не видит — все мужчины слепы, когда смотрят на красивую женщину.

* * *

Хуан ей бы присунул, этой кокетливой шлюхе. Корчит из себя святошу, бегает на исповеди и будто не слышит, что о ней говорят в городе.

В таверне судачат, что она переспала с последним конюхом в Папском дворце. На постоялых дворах шепчутся, что она и коню давала себя оприходовать. Одному Джованни не повезло — не смог вставить собственной жене.

Хуан бы спросил напрямик, что из этого правда, но сестрёнка боится оставаться с ним один на один. Хуан подождёт, потерпит. Он смотрит на неё — на задницу, скрытую тряпками, и сиськи, которые разве что не выпрыгивают из платья. Кому тут заплатить, чтобы объездить эту кобылку?

* * *

Джоффре боится сестру. Она похожа на море в неспокойный весенний день, когда лодку качает, а солнце то и дело прячется за тучи. Она улыбается отцу и братьям, заливисто хохочет при матери и затихает, стоит ей остаться одной или с Джоффре. Это в общем-то одно и то же, он не считается.

Она пугает его, точно разбитое зеркало — кажется, что если слишком долго смотреть на неё, лишишься части души.

Вечерами он просит Господа о том, чтобы очутиться подальше от сестры и при этом не прослыть трусом. Господь слышит его и отправляет в Неаполь, чтобы жениться на Санче Арагонской и стать князем Сквилачче.

* * *

Хуан больше не шевелится. Он смотрит на неё распахнутыми мёртвыми глазами и впервые видит. Лукреция улыбается и медленно, безо всякой спешки погружает нож в податливое тело. Жаль, братец больше не стонет.

Лукреция пробует его кровь на вкус, и это сродни причастию. Она пьянит больше вина, она кружит голову сильнее горячего любовника. Лезвие слишком острое, оно ранит язык, и во рту своя кровь сладостно мешается с чужой.

— Вы закончили, госпожа?

Микелетто всегда входит бесшумно. Лукреция неохотно поднимается с пола и кивает ему. Случайный убийца, найденный братом, беспородный пёс, единственный, кто смотрит на Лукрецию и видит её, не одно из её отражений.


End file.
